Struck by an Archer's Arrow
by Zephyr Angel
Summary: I have fallen for a basketball player. But he doesn't know I exist. I like him, he likes somebody else, the girl he likes, loves another guy. WARNING: OOCs implied. I just used the characters' names. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Chapter 1: This is my story**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slam Dunk but the plotline and the story is mine.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Love is...hahaha! BASKETBALL! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! If you see an asterisk () that means AUTHOR'S NOTE.

WARNING: I only used the characters…so they're OOC, Okay?

* * *

**_"Love comes when you least expect it. It comes in different manners, in different persons and in different times. And yes, the more you distance yourself, the more you become attached to the person until you found yourself deeply in love with him when there's already no way out."_**

This is the story of a girl named Ayako. She is your typical girl. The kind you always see on the street. Not the flashy one, more of the invisible one. She was never the popular type, in fact, she hated them, the popular people, I mean. She believed that they are just popular because people think they're cool. They wear signature clothes; they are good in sports; they belong in a famous clan; and they are celebrities. But in her eyes, they're just people who are trying their best to please the society. Ayako is an obedient daughter. She does what her parents want her to, but there are times that she did try to bend and do something impulsive. She is never perfect and she admits it. Ayako was more of the fighter than that of a meek. But she would never talk unless you talk to her. One can easily befriend her because she's kind but one must never bump into her or else, he'll see how she turns into a monster.

All in all, Ayako was another person you can see anywhere. She's rather not special and she does things according to plan.

But one thing didn't accord her plan; falling in love.

Okay, Ayako was more of the A+ than of the A-list type. There's a big difference, A+ are for nerds and A-list are for the glamour elitists. She believes that love is just a chemical reaction produced by the brain or some identified hormones in your body. Okay, so much for being the Einsteinette. To make the long story short, she doesn't believe in love. Well, she did in Highschool. She fell in love with a guy and after a year, they broke up, end of story. Goodbye. That's when she tried to focus herself in her career in college. She studies very well so that she can prove to that guy that she is better off without him and that love doesn't exist.

Ayako studies in a prestigious university where people are in it for basketball. Yes, it's in this era where the sport is magnified on basketball alone, as if that's the only sport that ever existed in this world, at least, in their world.

Oh, I forgot one more thing; Ayako is, well, knowledgeable in that kind of sport. Her brother taught her how to play when they were still kids, and up to now, the secret training sessions with her brother continued. She joined summer camps and tournaments but because she's a girl nobody cared. Hah! That's what you call, DISCRIMINATION. And that's also the end of her career as a basketball player.

Back to the story, as Ayako entered her first term in her first year in college she was culture shocked. I mean, every freshman would be, wouldn't he? It's when life became a routine to her like a cycle which you'd do over and over again for the rest of your life. She sleeps late at night just to do all those paper works and stuffs for the professors. But at least she has her breaks where she can just rest and close her eyes; chat with her friends and day dream. Life has its breakaways, you just have to let go.

Before I babble too much, you might ask what's the relevance of all these details. Well, this is where our story starts. But before that I'm going to introduce myself first.

I am the girl I'm talking about. My name is Ayako. And this is my story.

I love basketball. Heck lot. But what I don't like is that basketball players are also girl players. I promise you, they are! Male ones I suppose. I have this classmate who's, well, known in the entire school because he's a basketball jock and also a model and a product endorser. How cool could you get? That maybe is the reason why girls just love him. Because he's the cool, handsome-y type who's definitely melt you on the spot. And well, my friends dubbed me as one of the "lucky few" because he's my classmate. I could just laugh, mind you. Maybe I can consider myself lucky because surely, people are going to kill just to be his classmate and I became one with no constraints.

Okay, I'm getting farther. That's why I hated basketball players. This basketball guy I'm talking about is undoubtedly, kind but he's a certified playboy. I heard he has lots of girl friends all over the school, all over the metro and all over the world. I wonder how many is that? I also heard a rumor that he is currently dating a celebrity. Well, that's not shocking for me because they are popular people studying in an elite university. Popular people date their own kind, that's reasonably acceptable in our society.

But what makes me wonder is that why girls still like this guy? I mean, he's hot and all but he definitely has the not-so-likeable personality when it comes to relationship issues. I just don't understand people nowadays. Okay, my friend has a crush on this guy, so I won't ruin his reputation for the sake of my friend. On the good side, he's kind and friendly in our class and he usually sits behind me or beside me which is a stress because he always ask questions and give side comments which is not needed. My professor doesn't mind because I think she has hots for him, though it's just my hypothesis but I'm really irritated by it. I don't spend a lot on my tuition fee just to hear him give his comments on class, thank you. Anyway, he's nice and they said he play good ball.

Another significant information is that our school has its own basketball team, a rather popular one among the league. At first I don't really care about them until I met my friends in the middle of the term. They're addicted to these players and most of the time I join them in their "sight-seeing" and "researching" activities in our sports complex when I have time or if I've already finished my classes. We always look behind the bars or from afar so that they won't see us which is quite funny, actually. I didn't know I will also do this later on. My friends are head over heels with them and I don't have the slightest idea why, especially to my player/classmate. Later do I know, I will also be oone of them.

It was this time I was switching the channel, I didn't know we had a game that day and when I shifted the channel to the show where our league is being aired, I saw our basketball team. I didn't find any decent shows then, so I might just as well, watch it. That's when I saw this guy…

He had a jersey which bore a brilliant number 7 on it. He was running at an incredible rate and then he scored a three pointer. All I can say is W.O.W! He was just so brilliant. I was jaw-dropped at the moment. And I looked closely and saw his face. He was short for a basketball player but indeed, he's very fast. He's also cute, bearing the looks of a sixth grader. He's kind looking and a good-looking one too, maybe not comparable to my player/classmate, but his kindness really struck me (watch out for the upcoming chaps!). He's also got a stud in his left ear which added to his coolness rate. Okay, maybe I don't believe in love but I'm still a girl.

**_And that's when this archer shot me straight to the heart with his magical arrow. I vowed I will never fall in love again but I am now chewing those words because this guy made me feel I was a human; capable of breaking my heart, capable of mending it and capable of falling in love…again._**

* * *

Hahaha! Another of those lame trials of mine!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Tell me if you want me to continue this! LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
